


Breaking

by nekonexus



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nii likes his toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

It takes time to break someone's will. Time to reshape it into something belonging to you or, as in this case, to no one. It takes patience, infinite amounts of patience, because to rush is to ruin.

But there are no guarantees; oh no, indeed not.

If the will is weak to begin with, if the desire to live is not stronger than the pain... such small things can ruin a work in progress. And on the other hand, of course, there are those who are too strong, who will play you, who will hide some kernel of themselves and, at some critical moment, betray.

He crushes out his cigarette against the cold steel table, leans forward, carefully not touching, lips still trailing thin tendrils of smoke. Presses lips to soft, unmoving lips, traces the curve of sharp teeth with his tongue.

His toy. His creation.

Until it betrays.


End file.
